Red Eye to Before
by Sunny Dixon
Summary: Sunny has never been afraid to travel. But she's about to make a crash landing in a reality no one could have anticipated. Now she's just trying to survive in a world where Death shifts to meet you at every turn.


Chapter One: Just Another Flight

Two hours in to my flight to New Zealand I had had it up to my ears with this baby three rows back. I opened my "please excuse my baby" gift bag and stuffed the earplugs into my ears. Not much better. I honestly felt for the little guy. I grew up taking red eyes back and forth to see my Dad who had moved for work after my parents divorce. It definitely takes a while to adjust to elevation when you're a kid. I can't even imagine how unnerving it must be for an infant. I sipped on my third cup of cheap airline coffee and flipped through the well worn pages of my SkyMall magazine. The pilot mentions something about the possibility of a bit of turbulence as we skirt passed a small storm system. Pretty normal for this time of year. I forget about the pilots warning almost as soon as the intercoms static fads. Of course the nervous tourists and the first time fliers begin to anxiously chatter as flight attendants walk down the rows consoling freighted passengers. The middle aged woman in the isle seat next to me is white knuckling our shared armrest and taking slow, deep breathes. I remove my useless earplugs and put my magazine in the gap between my lap and the window of the airplane.

"Excuse me miss? You know I read today that flying is safer than driving a car. It's actually the safest way to travel. Imagine how rough the sea is right now. Being in this airplane is safer than being on a boat. Plus the pilot does this all the time. At most we might feel a little bump... like a speed bump. Everything is okay. You are okay." I can't even count the number of times I've had to do this whole "don't freak out" thing.

She lets out a gust of air she'd been holding since I started talking.

"I think I've read that to." She says, " I can't help thinking about the worst possible outcome. It's a character flaw." She laughs nervously but relaxes that death grip on our armrest. "I'm Samantha by the way." She reaches out to shake my hand with a great full look in her brown eyes. " It's nice to meet you Samantha, I'm Sunny." I smile my best smile and take her hand with confidence, hoping I can comfort her in some small way.

Samantha smiles and replies," that's quite a name, I'm sure there's a story behind that that'll distract me."

" Oh you don't know the half of it." I lean in like it's a secret. " my full name is Sunrise Hope Rosehip." Samantha's face is the picture of surprise. " I know." I add. " My mom was a free spirited woman. She didn't really believe in family names, or technology, or shoes."

The older woman laughs heartily. She's good company and we chat for a while before I excuse myself to use the bathroom at the front of plane. Of course there's a couple people ahead of me. I keep myself occupied by people watching while I wait. There's quite a mix of characters on this flight. Lots of tourists and business type people. Some kids being silly and some strapping Maori men with interesting Moko tattoos sitting with equally impressive Maori woman discussing something in the Beautiful Maori language. A passenger taps my shoulder and lets me know it's my turn. I open the door and shut it behind me quickly. It's amazing how a few minutes can feel like forever when you have to pee. I do my business and wash my hands. Catching my tired reflection in the mirror I try to pat some stray blond hairs down and behind my ears. I've got ten hours left on this bird and I already look like hell warmed over. As I reach for the folding door I get thrown backwards and crash into the closed toilet. It's like getting caught off guard by a beach wave. Again I'm thrown forward against the door. And then into the mirror, and back again. I can't breath, I can't scream, I can't think. Once more I'm colliding with the mirror. And then everything goes black, my beaten body falls and gives in to the whims of a storm with a mind of its own.


End file.
